The present invention is related to data communication, and in particular to a system and method for cross-channel data link communication.
In critical systems, such as those onboard aircraft, redundant units are often utilized to protect against failures and verify input and output data. The redundant units may communicate shared data with one another in order to verify the integrity of the data. These systems are often asynchronous systems in which each unit includes its own oscillator. Because of this, in order to ensure data integrity, data must be sampled at a high oversample rate. This limits the speed at which data can be communicated between the units. It is desirable to limit the oversample rate in order to provide greater speed for the data communication between the redundant units.